


Dear Diary

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s07e12 Potential, Epistolary, Gen, Season/Series 07, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn writes a few entries in her diary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> I know I wrote this for some gift prompt or challenge, but now I can't remember where...

Dear diary,

This is an ~~epic~~ historic day! No longer is there a distinction between cool slayers and annoying little sisters. I, Dawn Summers, am a vampire slayer.

Or, a potential one, at least.

Willow did a spell to find potentials, and this orange glowing ball slammed me into the door. Come to think of it, that part hurt quite a bit, but I have to suck it up, because a slayer's life is a life of ~~bruises~~ pain.

I suppose the most important part, though, is the way Buffy looked at me. Like she's finally proud of me.

-Dawn

 

Dear diary,

Oh my god! Slaying is **so** hard!

And Giles kept muttering about me having Summer's blood and how it should make me better at this or something. It made me a potential, didn't it? I don't get all the cool superpowers unless Buffy dies again.

Which will not happen.

I was wondering, if I didn't have Buffy's blood, would I still be a potential? Anya said that without her blood, I'd still be just a key, so I guess not.

So am I a chosen one because of who I am, or because of who **she** is?

-Dawn?

 

Dear Diary,

Forget everything I wrote before.

The stupid detection spell wasn't aiming for me - I just happened to be in its way.

I'm always in the way here.

I can't train with the potentials anymore because I'm not really one of them. I'm not even a Scooby like Willow and Anya and Xander.

I'm just a girl who used to be a key. A fake. A pretender.

I know Buffy isn't proud of me anymore. Why should she? Whatever's in her that makes her a slayer isn't in her blood, it's in her soul.

So what's in mine?


End file.
